New Beginnings
by AJ Matthews
Summary: The battle is on! Can Nakago be defeated by Tasuki and Chichiri? Who has the shinzaho? Shounen ai! Violence! Language! The final chapter is now up!
1. New Beginnings, Part 1

Note: This is not a sequel to Lost Memories or Promises. These are not my original characters, and this does not follow the FY Storyline either, taking place some time after Suzaku was summoned for the second time by Miaka and Taka in the OVA.  
  
All of the Suzaku Seishi are going by their regular names. Here goes: Houjun=Chichiri, Kou= Tasuki, Oh Du'kun= Chiriko, Tamahome= Sou Kishuku, Hotohori= Seishuku, Nuriko= Chou Ryuuen, and Mitsukake= Myojuan. (Sorry, but I only know a little Japanese, but I'm beginning to learn more.) Also, this is a shounen ai fic (Tasuki/Chichiri). And language is PG. Enjoy.  
  
New Beginnings  
  
Part 1  
  
By: A.J. Matthews  
  
Ri Houjun walked down the street slowly, heading to his apartment building. His keen senses were alert, as he brushed his cerulean-blue bangs out of his eyes, for all the good it did him.  
  
He was not an unpleasant person to look out, this boy with bangs that seemed to defy gravity itself. He had pale skin, mahogany eyes, and blue hair that hung down his back, to his waist. He had a good complexion, with intelligence showing in his eyes. He was short for being eighteen years old, which was a disadvantage. Right now, he wore teal pants, with a white shirt and green jacket. He had on his comfortable black shoes, which made it easier to walk home every day. All in all, Houjun looked young for eighteen.  
  
Ri Houjun had a good sense of humor, and was, indeed, a very gentle person, who did not desire wealth or any other such personal gain. His friends, though few in number, could tell that he was special. Even with all the pain he'd been through in life, he still managed to smile. And Houjun never failed to cheer someone up when he could tell they were upset or hurt. He stood up for the underdog. That's just the way he was. Houjun knew what it was to feel pain, so he tried to comfort others. And his senses were never wrong about someone or something.  
  
Right now, Houjun's senses were telling him that he was not alone. Someone or something was following him. He narrowed his eyes and continued walking. He casually swung his bag to one shoulder, as he stopped and sighed.  
  
"I know you're there," he said, in a quiet voice.  
  
The shadows seemed to shift, as Kou Shun'u's gang walked out to confront him.  
  
The leader himself was not present, Houjun could see. He would have recognized the fiery red-haired leader any day.  
  
"What do you want, no da?" Houjun asked.  
  
"Ah, a polite boy," said the one who seemed to be in charge. "You know what we want, kid."  
  
Houjun raised his eyebrows slightly. "Money? Revenge for stopping you from beating up poor Oh Do-kun? He's still got the bruises from that, you know, no da. And so do you." He spoke calmly.  
  
"Revenge, of course," they all snarled. They lunged at him.  
  
Houjun's senses served him well. He dodged, and let his bag fall to the ground. He then took up a defensive stance.  
  
"Let's make this quick, ok? I have homework to do tonight, no da," he said. He wasn't being boastful. Though he had a severe disadvantage at being so much shorter, he was, in fact, not a bad fighter. He only fought to defend himself- or those who couldn't. Most had tried, and they had quickly learned their lesson.  
  
Another jumped at him. Houjun stepped back, then leapt forward with a high kick. It caught the gangster squarely in the jaw. He crumpled to the ground. The others shouted angrily and jumped in the fight.  
  
Less than five minutes later, over half of the gangsters were unconscious.  
  
"Hold," a voice called.  
  
Houjun and the others all looked up.  
  
A red-haired nineteen-year-old boy flipped in the air and landed next to his mostly crumpled gang.  
  
"You obviously can't handle him," Kou Shou'nu said. He eyed the boy. He was a good fighter, and not bad looking, either. He gazed at the younger man with reluctant respect. "He's mine." With those words, Kou whizzed forward, rushing towards Houjun in an amazing speed.  
  
Houjun barely had time to dart right, before lashing out with his leg.  
  
Kou deflected it, and jabbed at Houjun's stomach.  
  
Houjun flipped over him and landed back beside his bag.  
  
The leader was good. And he thought Houjun was good, too, Houjun thought. He'd seen the reluctant respect in Kou's eyes. He though the guy was pretty cute, especially in those black pants, with a red shirt and black jacket thrown over the shirt. Too bad they were trying to pound each other, he thought, as he dropped to the ground to avoid a blow to the head. Can I beat this guy, he wondered. He wasn't certain.  
  
Man, he's an awesome fighter, thought Kou. I don't know if I can beat him or not. The boy showed no sign of getting tired, even though he'd been fighting with Kou's gang before Kou himself had showed up. His admiration grew.  
  
"What's your name?" Kou asked, to get a chance to catch his breath. He took in a couple of hard breaths.  
  
Houjun panted. "Ri Houjun. I know who you are, Kou Shun'u, no da. Your reputation precedes you."  
  
"So does yours, Houjun. But how did you come to be fighting my gang? They haven't said how you managed to incur their wrath," Kou said curiously.  
  
Houjun narrowed his eyes. He thought it was a trick, but he wasn't certain, so he chose his words carefully. "I stopped them from beating up a child, no da."  
  
Kou frowned. "No child goes to our high school." That was the most recent beating-up he'd heard of. At least, he didn't think so. Maybe this Ri Houjun was lying to save himself.  
  
"Yes, one does," Houjun said calmly. "Oh Do-kun, no da."  
  
Kou's eyes widened. "Oh yeah. That really smart kid, right?"  
  
"Hai. They," and Houjun gestured to the rest of the gang, "were beating him up when I came across it."  
  
Kou looked at his gang, frowning. "Is what Ri Houjun says is true?" If it was, some asses were going to be whipped. Kou had told his gangs they could not beat up children or people who didn't deserve. If Houjun was right, he didn't deserve to be hassled for it.  
  
The gang denied it.  
  
Kou eyed Houjun warily. Either the gang was lying or Houjun was. They couldn't both be telling the truth.  
  
Houjun heard a frightened squeak, and saw Oh Do-kun running towards him.  
  
Oh panted hard and looked up at Houjun.  
  
"Houjun-chan, we have to get out of here, now!" he said urgently. "The Dragons are on their way here." Then he saw the gang and paled. The massive purple bruises on his face caught Kou's attention.  
  
Houjun looked tense. The Dragons had tried to get him to join several times, but he refused. He wanted nothing to do with a gang that beat people like Oh Do-kun up for fun. Their leader was one of the best fighters he'd ever seen. Not even he could handle Nakago alone without getting hurt. Especially after the earlier fight.  
  
Kou walked over and knelt down before the thirteen-year-old. He gently took his face in his hands, inspecting the bruises. He clenched his teeth angrily. He stood up and glared at his gang wordlessly.  
  
An explosion sounded, a second after Houjun tackled Oh Do-kun to the ground. He took most of it, protecting the child.  
  
"Houjun-chan!" Oh Do-kun exclaimed.  
  
Kou saw numerous explosive devices being thrown at the two who lay there on the ground.  
  
Houjun ignored the pain, and stood up. He grabbed the child around the waist and dodged most of them. Two were thrown closely together, and the backlash slammed Houjun directly into a wall.  
  
"Oh-chan, are you ok?" Houjun asked, hiding his pain.  
  
"He'd be a lot better if you'd just say yes, Houjun-chan," a cold voice taunted.  
  
"Never, Nakago," Houjun said. "I would never join up with the likes of you, no da. Not with your black heart."  
  
"Too bad, Houjun-chan. Then you die!" Nakago leapt out of the trees and landed right in front of Oh and Houjun.  
  
"Oh-chan, get out of here, no da! Try to find Chou or Sou, no da." Houjun stood up.  
  
Nakago was dressed all in blue. He held a sword pointed at Houjun.  
  
Oh Do-kun nodded reluctantly and ran off. Kou and his gang, the Bandits, stood there and watched.  
  
Houjun flipped to the left as Nakago slashed at him. It barely missed, and he dodged left and kicked at Nakago hard, who stepped back. Nakago stabbed at him and managed to draw blood from Houjun's left shoulder. Houjun retaliated with a crippling blow to the back of Nakago's right leg. He went down.  
  
Desperation gripped Houjun. Nakago was barely standing; but so was he. The earlier fight had taken a lot out of him. And even if he beat Nakago, he still had to fight Kou, which he really didn't want to do.  
  
Nakago sliced his arms as Houjun dropped down and tripped him. Nakago and Houjun both went down then. Blood was flowing from the shallow cuts on Houjun.  
  
Nakago put his sword away and drew two daggers. Houjun's senses told him to duck, which he did, as one whizzed by him. He hissed in pain as the other landed directly in his right palm, which he threw up to protect his face.  
  
Kou felt an urge to help Houjun. He couldn't explain where it came from, it was just there. He looked at the gang.  
  
"Go home to your houses, everyone," he said. "I don't think I'll get to finish that fight with Houjun tonight." They left reluctantly.  
  
Nakago ran forward and grabbed Houjun by the throat. He hauled him off the ground. Houjun kicked Nakago directly in the face. Nakago roared and threw him into a brick wall. Houjun lay there in a heap for a few seconds, then stood up.  
  
My God, Kou thought. How much more can he take?  
  
He could hear Oh Do-Kun urging people to hurry, that Houjun needed them right away.  
  
Kou also knew they were going to be too late.  
  
Blood dripped out of Houjun's mouth as Nakago grabbed him by the hair.  
  
"No one does that to me!" he bellowed. He threw Houjun onto the ground, head first. This time, he didn't move.  
  
Nakago advanced on the fallen Houjun. He kicked him several times in the face and chest. After the last one, Houjun coughed up blood.  
  
In that split second, Kou made his choice. He drew his tessen; his magical metal fan, which had been handed down for generations.  
  
"Back off, Nakago," Kou said.  
  
"Kou-chan, you would seek to interfere with me? That isn't your style," Nakago purred softly. "This boy has defied me numerous times."  
  
"So. I was fighting Houjun before you showed up and interfered with me," Kou said, through narrowed brown eyes. "And your little toys hurt some of my men," he pointed out.  
  
"An oversight, naturally." Nakago looked at Kou, his own blue eyes widening. "Unless this particular boy means something to you." He drew a knife and looked down at Houjun.  
  
"Of course not!" Kou snapped. "But this is my territory, got it?"  
  
"I see. But I have plans for this boy." Nakago said coldly.  
  
"Houjun-chan!" Oh Do-Kun ran over to him. Houjun was barely conscious. His senses were still sensing danger.  
  
Nakago stabbed down at Oh with his drawn knife. Houjun pushed the smaller boy out of the way. The knife tore deep in his right shoulder. Blood spurted all over Oh Do-kun as the blade entered into Houjun's right shoulder. Houjun stood up and back-kicked Nakago into a tree. At the same time, Nakago lashed out at Houjun. Both attacks connected and each went flying.  
  
"Houjun-chan!" Oh cried.  
  
Sou and Chou ran up. They saw Oh standing there with blood all over him. Nakago ran off, very sore and agitated.  
  
Kou walked over to where he'd seen Houjun land. Man, the boy was a mess. He figured that Houjun wasn't too badly hurt. He'd taken worse hits from Nakago earlier. But Kou's face went pale as he saw Houjun lying in a pool of blood, face down.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Kou knelt beside Houjun and turned him over gently, almost lovingly. Houjun's face was covered with welts and blood.  
  
"Houjun! Houjun-chan!" Chou called.  
  
"Houjun-chan!" Sou called.  
  
"Houjun-chan," called Oh in a choked voice.  
  
"He's over here," Kou said finally. He was holding Houjun's head on his lap. He'd removed his jacket and was tearing long strips off his red shirt and bandaging the cuts. For an unknown reason, being next to Houjun felt so right to Kou. But Kou had to concentrate on helping him first.  
  
Sou, Oh, and Chou ran over. They were surprised to see that Kou was actually helping Houjun, and ruining his shirt. Houjun's head rested on Kou's lap, which caught Sou's attention  
  
"Why, Kou-chan?" Sou asked in a surprised voice. He and Kou hung out occasionally, but he'd never seen anything like this. Kou had never helped another before, except for Sou himself. His eyes took in Houjun and he hissed. He kneeled down as well.  
  
"Because I admire him. He does not hesitate to help those who are in trouble." Kou looked at Chou. "I respect that. And he also is not afraid to say what he thinks. Even to me." He looked back at Houjun and used a strip of cloth to remove some of the blood. "But he needs a hospital. Nakago's good. So's the kid, but not that good."  
  
Houjun moaned softly.  
  
Chou and Oh knelt beside Kou and Sou.  
  
"Damn," Chou said. "I wish we'd gotten here sooner."  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Myojuan, a first year medical student. He saw the blood and sighed. "Another gang fight, hmm?" he said, looking pointedly at Kou.  
  
"Not mine," Kou snapped. "The Dragons. They just about killed Ri Houjun."  
  
Myojuan looked at the kid, who looked terrible. His color was funny and he wheezed when he took in a deep breath. He took out his cell phone and called an ambulance, and sat down next to Kou.  
  
"Good work in tying off the cuts, Kou," Myojuan said. He inspected Houjun carefully. "Hmm. I don't like his color or the way he's wheezing." He picked up the bloody knife, which Kou had removed from Houjun's shoulder, and used it to cut Houjun's shirt in half, careful not to cut Houjun. He then put the knife down, and moved the shirt slices so he could see Houjun's chest.  
  
Kou flushed slightly, as he saw the well-built muscles on Houjun's chest. They were just the right size, he thought. He could also see bruises forming, which made him angry for some reason.  
  
Ri's rattling breath drew Myojuan's attention. He laid his head flat on Houjun's bare chest and listened.  
  
Kou was struck with jealously. "What are you doing?" he demanded, in a not- so-quiet voice.  
  
"Listening to hear if he has cracked ribs." Myojuan said absentmindedly. "I think he does, judging from that raspy breathing."  
  
The sounds of the ambulance were getting closer. Kou was still holding Houjun's head on his lap.  
  
Sou was looking at Kou funny. His eyes widened suddenly, and he suppressed a smile.  
  
"Mmmmm.." Houjun moaned softly  
  
"Houjun-chan?" asked Kou, wondering if Houjun was conscious.  
  
Houjun drew another wheezing breath in answer.  
  
The ambulance screeched to a halt. The paramedics jumped out and ran over with a stretcher.  
  
Myojuan looked at them. "What we have here is an eighteen-year-old by the name of Ri Houjun, who was apparently attacked by the Dragons. Suspected injuries; broken or crushed ribs, possible internal bleeding, and severe head trauma." He stood up. "The victim has been unconscious for." he looked at Kou, who supplied;  
  
"Fifteen minutes."  
  
The paramedics jotted it down, and gently moved Houjun to the stretcher. He moaned anyway, which drew a glare from Kou.  
  
They loaded him into the back of the ambulance, and Myojuan climbed in as well, giving instructions as to what to do.  
  
As the ambulance raised away, the sirens blaring, the four people standing there looked at each other.  
  
Sou, Chou, and Oh looked really upset. Kou hid his concern. He yawned, instead.  
  
"C'mon, Oh-chan," said Chou gently. "I'll walk you home." He placed an arm around the slender, younger boy. His long violet hair was pulled up into an intricate design. He wore his school uniform, which now had some of Ri's blood on it.  
  
"Ok, Chou-chan," Oh replied. "Bye, Sou-chan. Bye.Kou." His youthful voice trailed off, as he and Sou walked away.  
  
Sou looked at Kou. "Thank you for helping him, Kou-chan."  
  
Kou shrugged. "Not sure why I did, Sou-chan." He sighed and looked at Sou. "To tell you the truth, Chou, I'm kinda burned out on bein' a gang leader. I know the boss wanted it but." His dull and tired brown eyes met Sou's compassionate gray ones. "They never listen to me, anyway." Kou shook his head.  
  
"So. you did not know what they did to Oh-chan, did you?" Sou asked.  
  
Kou shook his head. "Houjun told me. I didn't believe it until I saw it for myself." He gritted his teeth. "I can't handle it any more, Sou-chan. I'm leavin' the Bandits."  
  
Sou raised his eyes in surprise.  
  
"Kouji can take care of 'em, no problem."  
  
Kou sighed.  
  
"The winds of change are sweeping through," mused Sou. "Houjun has helped with that."  
  
Kou looked at him. "Think the kid'll be ok?"  
  
Sou laughed slightly. "He's not a kid, Kou-chan. Houjun is eighteen. He's just short for his age. He's just a year younger than us."  
  
"Oh." A blush crept into Kou's face. "Oops. I thought he was younger."  
  
"Naw. But he's gentle. He can't stand to see people getting hurt," Sou said. He looked at Kou seriously. "Houjun's been through more in one life- time than anyone should have to go through.  
  
"Whaddja mean?" Kou asked curiously.  
  
"His folks died shortly after he was born. He was raised in foster care. Remember 'bout three years ago when a major flood hit Kyoto?" Sou asked.  
  
Kou nodded. A lot of people had died then.  
  
"His entire town was flooded. He lost his neighbors, girlfriend, and brother in the same day. 'Course, many were surprised at how upset Houjun was when his brother Hikou died."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He'd just found out his girlfriend was cheating on him with Hikou," Sou explained. "But he was devastated anyway."  
  
Kou's respect for Houjun went up even more.  
  
"I gotta get going, Kou-chan." Sou looked at him. "See you later." He walked off.  
  
Kou sat down on the grass, looking at the late afternoon sun. Then he saw Houjun's bag was still laying nearby, so he picked it up and looked down at it.  
  
He flushed again remembering what it felt to hold Houjun's head on his lap, and see his bare chest. He remembered the feel of Houjun's smooth skin as he'd moved the bangs out of Houjun's beautiful eyes.  
  
So the 'winds of change are sweeping', mused Kou. I can live with that.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. New Friends, Part 2

Note: These are not my original characters and this story does not follow the traditional FY Storyline. The language is PG. This is the sequel to New Beginnings.  
  
New Friends  
  
Part 2  
  
Kou walked past his former gang. He pretended not to notice when they tried to trip him. Of course they're a little pissed off right now, he thought. But I needed a change from it. They weren't even listening to me.  
  
Sou walked over to him. "Man, it's been two days, Kou-chan, and they still hate you."  
  
Oh Do-Kun was walking down the hallway towards them when the Bandits blocked his way. He looked up at them warily.  
  
"Leave me alone, please," Oh pleaded.  
  
The response was a punch right in his stomach. Oh fell to the floor and lay gasping for air.  
  
"Help!" he called faintly.  
  
Sou pricked his ears up and looked around.  
  
"Be right back, Kou-chan. They're doin' it again," Sou said, as he did an intricate flip, where he twisted midair, and landed in front of Oh. "Back off, assholes," he growled. "And maybe, I'll let you live."  
  
Seishuku walked up, oblivious to the fight. "Sou-chan, have you seen Houjun? We were supposed to meet yesterday, but he never showed." His brown eyes looked worried. "No-one's seen him all day, either. I'm starting to get worried." Seishuku's gorgeous brown hair was pulled back in a long ponytail. He was very beautiful for a man. His clothes were fancy and made of silk, an opposite to what Houjun normally wore.  
  
Instinctively, Seishuku ducked, as did Sou, as the Bandits punched and kicked at them.  
  
"You mean. you didn't know, Seishuku-chan?" Sou asked.  
  
"Know what?" Seishuku asked, as he kicked one Bandit directly in the jaw. The Bandit dropped to the floor. Sou looked at Seishuku in surprise, and got kicked in the face. He flinched and glared at the one who did it.  
  
Kou walked over. "Back off, or else." he said menacingly. He placed a hand on his bag, ready to draw his tessen.  
  
The Bandits glared at him.  
  
"You're a traitor. you left us."  
  
"You don't have the right to order us around anymore, Kou."  
  
Their voices were angry.  
  
Kou just narrowed his eyes. He spoke two words. "Try. Me." His voice was cold, emotionless, and downright scary.  
  
The Bandits may have been furious with him, but they knew better than to mess with him. That was why he had been such a good leader. Everyone knew better than to mess with Kou Shun'u. They tore down the hallway. Kou offered his hand to Oh, who looked at him in surprise.  
  
"You helped me? Why?" Oh asked. "They're your gang." He looked. confused, an expression which was not often seen on his bright, young face.  
  
"I left the gang," Kou said quietly. "They were only attacking you to get at me. Sou-chan, I'll see you later, ok?" He headed down the hall, fully intending to cut class and go visit Houjun in the hospital. The poor guy was still unconscious. Kou wished he'd interfered sooner.  
  
Seishuku looked at Sou. "What happened to Houjun-chan?"  
  
Oh felt tears running down his face. Sou hugged the smaller boy and looked at Seishuku, with sadness and angry in his eyes.  
  
"Remember how the Bandits attacked Oh and Houjun interfered?" Seishuku nodded. "Well, they cornered him two days ago, after school, and tried to beat him up."  
  
Seishuku gasped in horror. "Is Houjun-chan all right?"  
  
Sou shook his head and continued. "They couldn't beat him, and Kou couldn't beat him either, but Houjun couldn't beat Kou. It ended in a stalemate because the Dragons' leader, Nakago, showed up. He beat the crap outta Houjun. Houjun's a good fighter, but he ain't strong enough for Nakago."  
  
Seishuku hissed in anger, because Houjun was his best friend. And Houjun was so gentle, he thought.  
  
"If Kou hadn't interfered and bought Houjun some time, he might be dead now. We showed up, so Nakago ran off. Man, I've never seen anyone look like that," Sou said sadly.  
  
"Who's we?" Seishuku asked curiously. "And where is Houjun now?" He thought a little better if Kou now, since he had helped Houjun and not just stood there. "And why are the Bandits furious with Kou?"  
  
"Chou and I were brought there by Oh-chan. Houjun's still in the hospital." Sou bit his lower lip. "Sorry, man, but they don't know if he'll ever wake up. Kou quit the Bandits later that day, because they disobeyed his orders not to attack Oh."  
  
Oh sniffled. "Poor Houjun-chan."  
  
Seishuku looked at them. "I'm going to go see Houjun right now!" he said, and marched towards the office.  
  
Sou and Oh ran after him. "But school's still in session," Sou reminded him.  
  
"I'm the King's son," Seishuku reminded Sou. "I can do whatever I want."  
  
Oh nodded. He looked up hopefully. "Could you get us in to see Houjun?"  
  
Seishuku sighed a little. "All right," he said, not wanting to hurt the younger boy.  
  
After a fierce argument with the Director of Students, and an assertion of his authority, Seishuku managed to get all of them out of school for the rest of the day.  
  
Seishuku looked at the others. "You can ride with me," he offered, knowing neither had a car.  
  
"Thanks, your highness," said Oh, who was still in awe.  
  
"Please, call me Hotohori," said Seishuku. "That is my birth name. Seishuku is my middle name." He grinned. "Can't be too careful, you know."  
  
The three of them piled into Hotohori's car. Hotohori started the car once everyone was buckled up and then paused.  
  
"Which hospital?" he asked.  
  
"The one where Myojuan goes to for school assignments," Sou said thoughtfully.  
  
"That would be the hospital up there and to the left," Oh piped up from the backseat.  
  
Hotohori nodded and continued driving.  
  
Sou looked over at the young Prince. "I guess, if I can call you by your birth name, you can call me by mine; Tamahome."  
  
Hotohori nodded graciously. "All right, Tamahome-chan."  
  
"You mean you use your middle name too, Sou-chan? I mean, Tamahome-chan," said Oh excitedly. "My real name's Chiriko. But everyone thought I was a girl." He made a face.  
  
Tamahome laughed. "You are pretty cute, Chiriko-chan," he reminded him.  
  
"Please. I'm more interested in passing high school and going on to college."  
  
Hotohori laughed quietly. "Smart," he said. He parked in a reserved parking spot in the hospital garage.  
  
The three of them rushed inside the hospital.  
  
When they got inside, they saw lots of medical students walking around.  
  
Tamahome took the lead, and led them to a nurses' station.  
  
"Excuse me, but we would like to see Ri Houjun," he said.  
  
The nurse looked on the clipboard and pursed her lips.  
  
"I'm sorry, dears, but he isn't allowed any visitors except for immediate family. His brother's already in there, but."  
  
Tamahome and Chiriko were exchanging stares. They knew Houjun didn't have any family members.  
  
"Madam, I am the Crown Prince Hotohori. And we will see our friend," Hotohori said with authority.  
  
The nurse took a long look at him and gasped.  
  
"I'm so sorry, your highness. Your friend is right over there. Go right in," she said, gesturing to the third door down.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Hotohori opened the door and entered, with Chiriko and Tamahome right behind him. He looked horrified when he saw Houjun.  
  
Houjun had an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. Numerous IVs had been inserted, as well as monitors. His eyes were closed, and bruises were all over his smooth face. His right arm was immobilized in a cast. The blankets on him had slipped to his left side, so all of them could see that Houjun wore only hospital pants, with bandages wrapped around his bruised chest and right shoulder. A bandage had also been wrapped around his right palm. His skin was the color of cream.  
  
"My God." Hotohori said.  
  
"Looks bad, don't he," said Kou in a strangled voice. He stood up and walked over to Houjun. After gently pulling the blankets back on the boy, he looked at them. His brown eyes were full of sorrow and regret.  
  
Hotohori nodded slowly.  
  
"Houjun's brother, huh, Kou-chan?" asked Tamahome in a half-teasing voice. "You cut class, didn't you?"  
  
Chiriko was weeping again as he saw the bandages on Houjun's right shoulder. "That's where he took the knife thrust mean for me," he sobbed. "Houjun-chan.It's all my fault. I should've brought you and Chou sooner, Tamahome-chan."  
  
Tamahome wasn't so sure that they should have brought Chiriko with them. The boy was young and didn't deserve to see this.  
  
"Kid, it ain't your fault. It's mine, for not interfering sooner," Kou said in a distraught voice, slumping down in his chair.  
  
Chiriko looked at Kou in surprise.  
  
Hotohori squeezed Houjun's left hand. "Houjun-chan? Can you hear me?"  
  
A faint moan was the only answer.  
  
"Is he gonna be all right, Tamahome?" Chiriko said.  
  
Kou looked at Sou. "Why the hell is Oh callin' you Tamahome?"  
  
"That's my birth name. I don't use it openly, for obvious reasons." Tamahome looked embarrassed.  
  
"He'll be all right, boys," Myojuan's voice said gently. He entered the room and inspected Houjun. "His brain waves are improving, so it's very likely that he'll regain consciousness within twenty-four hours." He frowned at Kou. "Let this be a lesson to you, Bandit leader."  
  
"I ain't the Bandit leader. I quit," snapped Kou. "So I'll probably wind up in here, looking like Sleeping Beauty over there. 'Cept in my case, no one ain't gonna care." He sounded bitter and looked at Houjun, full of longing. Houjun touched the lives of those who were around him; made them change for the better. He made differences in people's lives, unlike Kou. It was ironic. At least partly because of Houjun, and that was if he wasn't being fully truthful, Kou had left the Bandits.  
  
Myojuan looked surprised to hear that.  
  
The others stared at Kou in surprise.  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Tamahome.  
  
Kou laughed, but it was a bitter laugh.  
  
"Didn't you ever wonder why no one ever ups and leaves like I did? The punishment is death," he said.  
  
"Oh." Chiriko looked horrified.  
  
Myojuan cleared his throat.  
  
"Houjun will need help after he wakes up and goes home. He is unable to work, so he won't be able to pay the hospital bill. I've been using my own money, but I'm not that wealthy. The hospital won't be patient for long after he's awake."  
  
Hotohori looked at Myojuan.  
  
"Houjun is living off of a government pension; he has been ever since he was an orphan. But I could." He was cut off.  
  
"Forget it, prince," said Kou. "He's lyin' there like that 'cause I didn't act sooner. I already took care of it." He looked at Myojuan.  
  
Myojuan raised his eyebrows in surprise. Kou seemed to care about this particular boy. "I see."  
  
Hotohori, Tamahome, and Chiriko were staring at Kou as well. Kou looked back defensively.  
  
"I ain't gonna be alive long enough to spend it all anyway," he murmured, a slight flush on his cheeks.  
  
"Damn it, Kou-chan, stop saying that," Tamahome demanded. "I know I, for one, won't let them kill you. Ri would say the same thing, if he were awake."  
  
"Damn straight, no da." a muffled voice groaned.  
  
"Houjun!" Hotohori cried.  
  
Houjun had opened his eyes. He looked around in confusion and then beamed.  
  
"Hotohori-chan, no da!"  
  
"Chichiri-chan!"  
  
The others looked at Hotohori and Houjun in surprise.  
  
Kou felt a stab of envy.  
  
"I thought his name was Houjun?" he questioned finally.  
  
"Not on his birth certificate," Hotohori explained.  
  
"Hotohori-chan is my shin'yuu, like a niisan to me, no da." Chichiri said. "He was the first friend I ever had, no da." His voice was still muffled through the oxygen mask.  
  
Kou let out a sigh of relief. If Ri, as he thought of Chichiri, and the Prince were like brothers, then they weren't together as a couple.  
  
"Kou-chan, thank you," Chichiri whispered. His mahogany eyes met Kou's beautiful brown ones.  
  
"For what, Ri-chan?" Kou felt himself drowning in those beautiful eyes. "Uh, sorry. Do you want me to call you Chichiri?"  
  
"For challenging Nakago, no da. You tried to help me." Chichiri's voice trailed off. He looked tired. "You can call me Ri-chan if you want to, no da." A slight blush settled on his pale cheeks at the nickname.  
  
"No problem, Ri-chan," Kou said honestly. It had felt right to protect Chichiri from Nakago.  
  
Myojuan was inspecting Chichiri all over.  
  
"You'll be stuck in bed for at least another week, Houjun. And then you'll be in a wheelchair for a while," he said, as Houjun tried to sit up and hissed in pain.  
  
Kou gently pushed Houjun down onto the bed again.  
  
"Wait until you're strong again," he urged. "Then we can have a rematch," Kou teased.  
  
"All right, Kou-chan, no da." Chichiri's eyes sparkled with anticipation and pain.  
  
"That won't be for quite a while," Myojuan pointed out. "Cracked ribs can take months to heal."  
  
"Hai, no da," Chichiri whispered. It hurt to breath.  
  
Kou looked down at Ri. He wasn't sure if he could resist caressing Ri's soft face much longer.  
  
"I'd better get going. I'll see you later, Ri-chan, ok?" he drawled, as he turned and headed towards the door.  
  
"Goodbye, Kou-Chan. See you later no da." Ri looked at the others. Pain, longing, confusion, and tiredness could be seen in his eyes.  
  
Hotohori and the others were grinning softly and exchanging looks. They sensed an attraction between Kou and Ri.  
  
The door slammed open. Nakago walked in, oozing strength and fear.  
  
Chiriko hid behind Myojuan, who was the tallest person in the room.  
  
"Feeling better, Houjun-chan?" he asked in mock sympathy. "I understand you've been out cold for two days."  
  
Houjun tensed automatically. It hurt horribly, especially in his ribs.  
  
Nakago advanced to the bed. "Yes, you look horrible. Pity that red-head isn't here to help you this time.  
  
Myojuan looked straight at Nakago.  
  
"Hospitals are not a place for fighting. Leave," he said. "Before I call security."  
  
"I'm not scared of your pitiful security." He reached out to touch Houjun, who flinched.  
  
Suddenly, Nakago was grabbed from behind and lifted in the air.  
  
"Good timing, huh, Tamahome-chan?" Chou's voice asked. The delicate-looking boy held Nakago over his head easily.  
  
Hotohori stared in fascination at the violet-haired boy or girl, who wore a school uniform, and held Nakago like a sack of potatoes. The person was almost as beautiful as he was.  
  
"All right, Chou-chan, no da!" Houjun cheered, and flinched as his ribs contracted.  
  
Nakago bellowed, "Put me down!"  
  
Chou yawned, holding Nakago with one hand.  
  
"Call security, please," he requested, looking at Myojuan.  
  
Houjun was laughing and wincing at the same time. The others were laughing.  
  
Nakago finally broke loose from Chou's grip.  
  
He glared at all of them, and then looked at Houjun.  
  
"One day, Ri Houjun, we will have a reckoning. And on that day, your friends won't be there to help you." Nakago looked at the younger boy with hatred. and lust in his eyes. He ran forward and jumped through the window.  
  
Houjun shivered slightly. It hurt. "He scares me, no da," Houjun whispered softly.  
  
Myojuan placed a comforting hand on Houjun's left shoulder. "I'll tell security not to admit him again," he said reassuringly.  
  
"Sorry, guys," Chou said. "I couldn't hold him any longer. Tama-chan, it's good to see you again."  
  
Tamahome grinned. "Perfect timing, as always, Nuriko-chan." He high-fived his best friend.  
  
Hotohori looked at Nuriko.  
  
Nuriko looked back curiously, and felt sudden warmth coursing through his veins.  
  
"Who are you?" Hotohori finally asked, after they stared at each, mutual warmth flowing through their bodies.  
  
"Chou. But my friends call me Nuriko," he explained. "It's a nickname."  
  
"I see. My name is Hotohori."  
  
Nuriko's eyebrows raised. "The company you keep is improving, Tama," he said teasingly  
  
Tamahome winked at Nuriko, grinning. "Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"Don't you know who Hotohori is? He is the crown Prince."  
  
Hotohori's face fell, but he tried to hide it. He perked up, however, as Nuriko continued.  
  
"He's donated billions of dollars to shelters and numerous science places. He's done a lot of good for this city." Nuriko smiled at Hotohori. "Any friend of Tama's is a friend of mine. Please, call me Nuriko."  
  
Houjun let out a choking gasp.  
  
They all turned and looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Myojuan asked.  
  
Houjun looked at Tamahome.  
  
"I got a feeling again. A premonition of danger." His eyes looked at them.  
  
Tamahome tensed, because Chichiri's premonitions were never wrong. The others didn't understand what was going on.  
  
"Not for us," he continued, "but for Kou. He's in trouble. He needs you, Tamahome-chan."  
  
To be continued. 


	3. New Friends, Part 3

Note: None of these are my original characters. This story does not follow the FY Storyline. The language is PG. This story contains shounen ai (male/male relationships). There is minor sexual innuendo in this story. Ri- Chan = Chichiri, and Kou = Tasuki (just to make it easier to understand.)  
  
New Friends  
  
Part 3  
  
By: A.J. Matthews  
  
Kou sat up high in a tree, looking at the pale blue sky.  
  
The color reminded him of Ri-chan's hair, he thought. He remembered the silky feeling of it when he'd brushed the bangs out of Chichiri's eyes in the hospital room. Kou had wanted to reassure Chichiri that he wouldn't let Nakago hurt him anymore. That he would protect him. But the words had died on his lips.  
  
Baka, he thought. How can I feel so strongly about a person I met two days ago? Yet, Kou admitted, it feels like I've been waiting for him. Like I've known him for a lifetime or more. It's crazy, completely crazy. Besides, Ri- chan wouldn't even look at me twice. Kou liked the nickname he'd given Chichiri. It suited him so well.  
  
Kou could also admit that he felt something for Ri-chan. Something magical, that he'd never expected to feel. That he couldn't. or wouldn't name.  
  
He sighed aloud.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts," Nakago's voice said.  
  
Kou leapt to his feet in the tree, scanning around.  
  
"Where are you, Nakago?" he asked.  
  
Nakago stepped out of the shadows. "Right here, Kou." His taunting voice echoed. He still wore the same blue robes he'd worn when he attacked Houjun.  
  
"What do you want this time?" Kou snapped.  
  
"Simple. I want you to stay out of my business, Kou Shun'u." Nakago's cold blue eyes met Kou's soft brown ones.  
  
Kou laughed. "Stay out of mine, then."  
  
"By the way, I paid a little visit to your. Ri-chan," Nakago said casually. "My, my, he's quite a mess."  
  
"Leave him the fuck alone, Nakago. Haven't you done enough?" Kou was getting angry. "And don't call him that. You don't have the right."  
  
"Why? Give me a good reason to, Kou," Nakago purred. He stepped closer.  
  
"The Bandits no longer have me as their leader. I resigned. So I won't be bothering you again, unless you bother Ri-chan or his friends," Kou said. "The Bandits will try to take me out soon, anyway," he reminded Nakago.  
  
"So you are defenseless, then?" Nakago smirked. "How do you plan to protect Ri-chan from me, then?"  
  
Kou's feelings of warmth and kindness, the only thing part left of Tasuki, his birth name, vanished. He was Kou now. Cold, unfeeling, and unyielding. This was another reason Kou was feared.  
  
Tasuki was the gentle part of Kou; the one who showed caring and compassion for others. Most of that had been ripped away the day his parents had been murdered.  
  
Kou was the cold, unfeeling part of him. But then cracks had formed in Kou. First, his friendship with Tamahome, and now Houjun had managed to penetrate all of his defenses.  
  
"Touch Ri-chan again, and I will kill you," Kou said in his most frightening voice. He looked at Nakago with cold, unfeeling eyes.  
  
Even Nakago flinched slightly.  
  
"We'll see." Nakago suddenly lashed out at Kou.  
  
Kou flipped, landed, and drew his tessen.  
  
"Lekka Shien!" he yelled. Flames burst from the fan and surrounded Nakago.  
  
"What the hell was that?" a voice shouted. It was Tamahome.  
  
"Not sure," Hotohori said.  
  
"This way," Chiriko yelled, running towards the fire.  
  
"Catch up later," Nuriko yelled, as he flipped into the trees and jumped from tree to tree.  
  
Hotohori was impressed. He drew his sword, and leaped up after Nuriko.  
  
Nakago cursed. "I forgot about that damned fan of yours, Tasuki-chan."  
  
Tasuki darted forward and punched Nakago hard in the face. Blood spurted from Nakago's nose as he gaped at Tasuki.  
  
"Never. Talk. So. Friendly. To. Me." Tasuki drew his words out in cold hatred, as he cried, "Lekka Shien!" and more flames burst forth, landing on Nakago's clothes.  
  
Nuriko and Hotohori leaped out of the trees. They gaped with open mouths. The others ran up just behind them and watched.  
  
Tamahome felt utter fear when he looked at Kou. Kou's eyes were cold.  
  
"Never touch Ri-chan again," Kou yelled at Nakago.  
  
Nakago used his Ki energy to blast Kou back into a wall.  
  
Kou coughed up blood. "Not bad, old man." Kou ran forward, with his tessen drawn.  
  
He sliced across Nakago's face, and blood spurted out.  
  
Tasuki tried to regain control of himself. This was Kou at the worse that he'd ever been before. Tamahome would know how to stop him, he thought, as he saw the others standing there. Tasuki had trouble containing his rages, Tamahome knew. And this was Trouble, with a capital T.  
  
Nakago used his Ki energy again.  
  
Power waves crashed down at Tasuki, and he was sliced by the sheer power of the strong winds blowing.  
  
"Lekka Shien!" Kou cried, and ran forward, oblivious to the wounds he received.  
  
He couldn't handle an out-of-control Tasuki, Nakago suddenly realized. Raw power was what Tasuki was using. He channeled it directly through the fan, but when he was out-of-control, Tasuki's power tripled.  
  
Nakago stopped the power waves, and looked directly at Kou.  
  
"See you later, Tasuki-chan. And I'll touch 'your' Ri-chan as much as I want and like." Nakago threw down a smoke bomb and vanished.  
  
Tamahome ran forward to restrain Kou/Tasuki as he leapt forward to stab Nakago with his tessen.  
  
"Easy, Tasuki, he's gone." Tasuki wouldn't listen. Tamahome reluctantly did what he had to do. He struck Tasuki on the back of the head.  
  
Tasuki crumpled to the ground. Tamahome looked down at him.  
  
"Sorry, bro," he muttered. Tamahome looked at the others. "It's ok," he called.  
  
Tasuki opened his eyes and saw Tamahome standing over him. The others walked over as well.  
  
"Damn, Tamahome-chan, did you have to freakin' hit me so hard?" Tasuki growled, as he stood up.  
  
"Sorry, man, but you were ready to explode." Tamahome offered Tasuki a hand.  
  
Tasuki grabbed it and stood up. He looked around. "What the hell are ya'll doin here, anyway?"  
  
"Chichiri-chan thought you might be in danger," Chiriko said in a quavering voice. "He was right, too."  
  
Tasuki was surprised. "Does Ri-chan have ESP or something?"  
  
Tamahome shrugged. "His senses and feelings are keen. They're always right, too, but I'm not sure you needed our help, after all."  
  
Tasuki yawned. "Nah. I can take care of myself, Tama-chan."  
  
Chiriko looked at him. "Is Tasuki your real name?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's a cool name! You should use it more often," Chiriko said earnestly.  
  
"Thanks, ki- I mean, Chiriko." Tasuki looked at the others. "Did Nakago really show up at the hospital, like he claimed he had?"  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Hai. If Nuriko hadn't shown up when he did and restrained him, Nakago would have hurt Chichiri."  
  
Nuriko blushed.  
  
Tamahome looked at the others. "I think Nakago wants Chichiri for his own purposes," he stated.  
  
They looked at him in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean, Tama-chan?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"Didn't you hear what he said? 'And I'll touch 'your' Ri-chan as much as I want and like.' I think Chichiri has something that Nakago wants from him," Tamahome said, looking at Tasuki mainly.  
  
"Besides his body, you mean," Nuriko said. "I agree."  
  
The others sweatdropped and looked at Nuriko strangely.  
  
"Where the hell did you get that from?" Tasuki demanded. He brandished his tessen dangerously.  
  
"In the hospital. Didn't you see the way Nakago looked at Chichiri before he jumped through the window? Lust was in his eyes; pure, unbridled lust. And what he said right before leaving," Nuriko said defensively.  
  
Hotohori nodded slowly. "I agree, Nuriko, but perhaps we should not discuss such things in front of." He looked at Chiriko.  
  
"Gomen," Nuriko said, blushing. "Chiriko, pretend you didn't hear that."  
  
The others sweatdropped again and fell over.  
  
Tasuki laughed, a good, hearty laugh that Tamahome hadn't heard in a while.  
  
Hotohori offered Tasuki his hand, for a handshake. "I am Hotohori," he said. "If you are an enemy of Nakago, then you are a friend of mine."  
  
"The same goes for me," Chiriko chirped.  
  
Tasuki shook the prince's hand, and then Chiriko's. "I am Tasuki," he said, calling himself by his true name for the first time in a long time. He grinned at Nuriko and Tamahome, his fangs showing.  
  
"I know who you two are, bakas," he said, as they were about to introduce themselves. "Nuriko," he said, pointing at the violet-haired youth, "and Tama-chan!"  
  
All of them cracked up.  
  
"What's so funny?" snarled a voice.  
  
Kou tensed. "Kouji."  
  
Tamahome tensed as well.  
  
Tasuki looked around. "Show yourself, coward!"  
  
Kouji stepped into the light. Hatred and fury were written all over his face. "I'm the coward, Kou? You call me the coward, when you betrayed me. How about telling me why?"  
  
"Dammit, Kouji." Kou flinched. "They weren't even listening to me in the first place. Second, I'm too much of a renegade to stick with one group for too long. Third, I don't have to explain myself to you, Kouji." Kou looked at his ex best friend.  
  
Kouji snarled. "You think you can turn your back on the entire gang. and me after three years and not even give us a damn explanation, Kou?" He glared at Kou. "It was that new kid, wasn't it? That transfer student got to you, didn't he?"  
  
"Houjun had nothing to do with it, Kouji. I was tired of the whole damn thing. I'm no leader," Kou snapped. "And you know it."  
  
Kouji fell silent. He knew that part was true. Kou wasn't good organizing strategies. He usually relied on Kouji for that. But Kou was the one with the reputation. And he'd left them. Kouji's pain overruled his common sense again.  
  
"So. You would've gotten better, Kou. You didn't have to leave. You chose to." Kouji's eyes were narrowed in anger and pain. "You better watch yourself, Kou."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean," Nuriko demanded, tired of being left out of the action.  
  
"A threat, Kouji? Do you really wanna take me on?" Kou said tauntingly. "I'm the one everyone was scared of, remember."  
  
Kouji gritted his teeth. "So maybe I don't take you on. I take on your little friends. You can't watch them 24/7, Kou." He looked pointedly at Chiriko, who cowered behind Tamahome. "And the one who can't defend himself. that Ri Houjun." Kouji smirked. "He would be no obstacle, if he's hurt as bad as the rumors say. Hell, the Bandits could even gift-wrap him for Nakago. "  
  
Tamahome could see fury building up in Tasuki. So could Hotohori and Nuriko. Chiriko was terrified.  
  
"Kouji, if you even go within five feet of Houjun, I'll show you as much mercy as I just showed Nakago." Tasuki's cold eyes met Kouji's, who flinched and looked away.  
  
"We'll see." Kouji turned and walked off into the night.  
  
Tasuki's eyes slowly turned back to normal.  
  
"Man, Tasuki, I'm glad you know how to fight," Tamahome breathed.  
  
"The Bandits wouldn't dare to come after me," Tasuki said grimly. "They'll go after Chichiri."  
  
"I'll have a guard posted at his door," Hotohori vowed.  
  
To be continued 


	4. Hope, Part 4

Note: None of these are my original characters, etc, etc. If you want a sequel, review please! Takes place one week after New Friends, Part 3.  
  
Hope  
  
Part 4  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
Myojuan slowly wheeled Chichiri to the elevator.  
  
"Do you have anyone to help you home, Chichiri-chan?" he asked. "You'll be in this wheelchair for a while. I could help you if you want me to," the twenty-one year old offered.  
  
"Thanks, Myojuan, no da, but Hotohori said he and the others would help me, no da." Chichiri's voice was muffled because he was still hooked up to a portable oxygen tank. "How much longer do I have to wear this, no da?"  
  
"Until your ribs heal, Chichiri. The tests showed that you aren't getting enough oxygen into your bloodstream breathing on your own," Myojuan said.  
  
"Chichiri-chan!" Nuriko said. He, Hotohori, and Tamahome jumped to their feet.  
  
"You look a lot better, Chichiri," Hotohori said. The youth still had fading bruises and broken ribs, but he was smiling like himself again.  
  
"Thanks, no da. How are you this morning?" Chichiri frowned suddenly. "Did you cut class, no da?"  
  
"Of course not," Tamahome said. "Hotohori got us out to help you."  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Ri-chan," Tasuki's voice said from behind. He wore a pair of sunglasses and dark jeans with a red top.  
  
"Tasuki-chan!" Chichiri cried. "You came!"  
  
Myojuan looked down at Chichiri and smiled. "I'll leave you in the hands of your friends, Chichiri. Remember that you have an appointment to come back for a check-up in three days."  
  
"Thanks, no da, Myojuan-chan," Chichiri said, smiling up at the college student.  
  
"You're welcome." Myojuan walked off.  
  
"Tasuki-chan, what's with the sunglasses?" Tamahome asked his friend.  
  
"Nothing. Just like 'em, that's all, Tama-chan." Tasuki looked at Chichiri. "Ready to go home, Ri-chan?"  
  
"Yes, no da!" Chichiri sang.  
  
"Let's go, then," Nuriko said. He pushed the elevator button.  
  
Hotohori wheeled Chichiri into the elevator when the doors opened. Nuriko, Tamahome, and Tasuki followed them.  
  
"And how'd you get out of class, no da, Tasuki-chan?" Chichiri asked the red-head.  
  
"I cut," Tasuki said in a neutral voice.  
  
Tamahome frowned at his friend. "Tasuki, you can't keep cutting."  
  
"Actually, the principal told me to leave," Tasuki explained.  
  
"Why?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"No reason."  
  
Hotohori frowned. "If he told you to leave without a reason, that is not right."  
  
Chichiri looked up at Tasuki. "What happened, Tasuki-chan?" he asked, dropping his 'no da's'.  
  
Tamahome grabbed Tasuki's sunglasses quickly so he could see his friend's eyes. He put them out of reach.  
  
"Yikes," Nuriko said, inspecting the brand-new stitches on Tasuki's face, right beside his left eye.  
  
Tasuki just glared at Tamahome. "Give 'em back, Tamahome."  
  
"Not till you tell me what happened, Tasuki."  
  
"Nothing I didn't handle. Unfortunately, the principal decided I should keep a low profile for a while," Tasuki muttered, his voice clipped. "I got suspended for a week or two."  
  
"That could have been your eye, Tasuki-chan," Chichiri said. He reached his hand up to touch it. "A knife," he murmured. "Who did it, no da?"  
  
Tasuki caught Chichiri's hand. "Ri-chan, it's ok. I already got stitches in the ER before I came up." He saw that Chichiri's fingernails had a slightly bluish cast on them. "Still on oxygen, Ri-chan?"  
  
"Hai, no da. Until breathing gets easier," Chichiri explained quietly. "I don't like it, no da." He touched the oxygen mask, frowning.  
  
The doors opened again, and the group walked over to the exit door and left the building.  
  
Hotohori wheeled Chichiri over to his car. Nuriko and Tamahome had ridden with him, so they followed.  
  
Tasuki let go of Ri-chan's hand. "I'll see ya later, Ri-chan," he called. He started walking away, opposite of where the others were going.  
  
"Ok, bye, Tasuki-chan." Chichiri sounded disappointed.  
  
"I'll be right back, Hotohori-chan," Tamahome said. He ran after Tasuki and caught up with him.  
  
"Go away, Tama-chan," Tasuki said.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, Tasuki?" hissed Tamahome.  
  
"Nothing. 'Got places to go and people to see'," Tasuki quipped.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
When Tasuki refused to answer and kept walking, Tamahome grabbed his right arm.  
  
"Chichiri's upset, you know."  
  
Tasuki stopped cold. "Why?"  
  
"Are you blind, Tasuki?" Tamahome shook him slightly. "He likes you. And I think he was hoping you would come with us to his apartment."  
  
"No-one in their right mind would like me," Tasuki whispered. "I'm an ex gang-leader, damn it! And I don't have any friends."  
  
"You have friends now, Tasuki. Nuriko, Chiriko, Hotohori, me, and Chichiri. We like you. Don't try to hide your problems from us," Tamahome said quietly.  
  
Tasuki looked at him. "Does he really like me?"  
  
Tamahome laughed. "Of course! He lights up whenever you come to see him. He doesn't do that for me or Nuriko or Hotohori or Chiriko. Chichiri smiles whenever you are around. And you aren't exactly immune to him, either, are you?"  
  
Tasuki blushed. "So I like him a lot. He's cool. Ri-chan's brave and a damn good fighter. He isn't afraid to say what he thinks."  
  
"You more than like him, Tasuki. You call him 'Ri-chan' and paid his hospital bill. Not to mention that you stopped from Nakago from killing. Tell him how you feel, man," Tamahome said.  
  
Tasuki stood there, stunned. "What if you're wrong?"  
  
"Take a chance, Tasuki-chan." Tamahome put his hand on his shoulder. "Before it's too late."  
  
"Is there someone else?" Tasuki couldn't help sounding jealous. "Who?"  
  
"Maybe." Tamahome looked at Hotohori and Nuriko. "Hotohori has known Chichiri for much longer than you have, Tasuki."  
  
Tasuki's eyes narrowed. "I knew it."  
  
"Take a risk, Tasuki. Just tell him the truth, before someone else decides they like him. Both you and Chichiri are my friends, and I don't want to see either of you get hurt." Tamahome started walking away, waving goodbye. "Bye."  
  
"Bye, Tama-chan," Tasuki said. And thanks, he added silently.  
  
He watched as the three of them lifted Chichiri into the car, and then placed the wheelchair inside. They got into the car and drove off.  
  
Then Tasuki realized he had never gotten his sunglasses back. "Damn it, Tama-chan!" He'd have to go over to Chichiri's apartment, at least long enough to get his sunglasses. And maybe he could tell Chichiri how he felt.  
  
Tasuki smiled and continued walking.  
  
Cold blue eyes watched him as he faded out of sight.  
  
To be concluded 


	5. Love And War

Note: None of these characters belong to me. Contains shounen ai between Tasuki and Chichiri, and Nuriko and Hotohori! I've decided to add on one more chapter after this, to wrap it up. So a 6th chapter will be up soon. Sorry for the delay! Takes place 3 days after Hope. Not sure how shinzaho is spelled.  
  
Love and War  
  
Part 5  
  
Chichiri was at home, as always. He sat at his computer, typing his homework. He was still in a wheelchair and hooked up to oxygen, so Chichiri hadn't been able to go to school. At least the portable oxygen tank was hooked onto the back of his wheelchair, so he didn't have to carry it around in his lap.  
  
His teachers were understanding, and had his friends bring his homework by so he could do it and send it in. Chichiri wouldn't be going back to school for another week, according to what Myojuan had told him earlier. His ribs were taking a very long time to heal.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Chichiri carefully wheeled himself over to the door and opened it. Tasuki stood there, holding some books.  
  
"Hey, Ri-chan, I got today's homework for ya," Tasuki said. "Sorry I haven't been around much, but I don't want to lead Nakago or the Bandits to you."  
  
"Arigatou, Tasuki, no da. It's all right," Chichiri said, smiling shyly. "I know you have other things to do."  
  
Tasuki blushed slightly. "Can I come in, Ri-chan?" he asked.  
  
"Hai." Chichiri wheeled himself out of the way.  
  
Tasuki walked into Chichiri's apartment, carrying the books.  
  
"When do you get rid of the oxygen mask, Ri-chan?" Tasuki asked casually, as he placed the textbooks on a table.  
  
"I hope sometime this week," Chichiri said brightly. "Myojuan said I would, no da." He looked down at his fingernails. They were pretty much normal, except for the faint bluish tinge to them.  
  
Tasuki took Chichiri's hand in his and held it for a few moments, looking at it.  
  
"Tasuki-chan, no da, would you like to sit down?" Chichiri was blushing as Tasuki gently held his hand.  
  
"Hai." Tasuki sat down in the chair and reluctantly let go of Chichiri's hand.  
  
"Um, Ri-chan, can I talk to you seriously, for a moment?" Tasuki asked, blushing.  
  
"Sure, Tasuki-chan." Chichiri's mahogany eyes met Tasuki's brown ones curiously.  
  
"Ri-chan, there's something I need to tell you." Tasuki was nervous and not sure how to say it. "I-I like you, Ri-chan."  
  
"I like you too, Tasuki-chan, no da," Chichiri said, not understanding.  
  
Tasuki chuckled a little. He took Chichiri's hand in his own. "No, Ri-chan. What I mean is, I love you."  
  
Chichiri felt a flush crawling onto his face as he looked at Tasuki. "Oh." He was speechless.  
  
Tasuki felt like an idiot and stood up. "It's ok, Ri-chan," he muttered. He turned to go, when he felt a hand on his arm.  
  
"Tasuki-chan, no da," Chichiri whispered. "I like you too, no da." His face was red.  
  
Tasuki was happier than he'd ever felt in his life. "Really, Ri-chan?"  
  
"Hai, no da. I have liked you since I met you, Tasuki-chan," Chichiri admitted.  
  
Tasuki grinned. "I liked you from the start too, Ri-chan." He held Chichiri's hand tightly, for they could not kiss through the oxygen mask.  
  
Chichiri squeezed Tasuki's hand tightly. "I was afraid to tell you, no da, Tasuki-chan."  
  
"Same here," Tasuki said, as he returned the squeeze. "Just wait until the mask comes off, Ri-chan," he said huskily.  
  
Chichiri blushed again. "Just be careful of my broken ribs, no da, or Myojuan will be angry, no da." He tensed suddenly. "Tasuki-chan," he whispered. "Someone else is here, no da."  
  
"Quite perceptive, Ri-chan," Nakago's voice said, before the door flew open. The blond bandit leader stood there, smirking.  
  
Tasuki was glad now that he had his tessen with him. He drew it and faced the bandit leader.  
  
He didn't notice when Chichiri picked up a golden staff that was laying on the table next to the school books that Tasuki had brought for him.  
  
Chichiri focused his Ki and glowed red. Tasuki and Nakago turned to look at him.  
  
"Tasuki-chan, no da, we should take this outside," Chichiri said. "I do not think the superintendent would understand if my apartment was burned down, no da."  
  
Tasuki nodded. He led the way outside, and Chichiri wheeled himself out there as well.  
  
Nakago drew his sword and pointed it at Tasuki. "Stay out of my way, boy," he snarled.  
  
"Not a chance in hell, Nakago," Tasuki snapped.  
  
Nakago leapt forward, slicing at Tasuki, who deflected it with his tessen. He counter-attacked, slicing at Nakago's face.  
  
Chichiri focused his Ki as the battle raged on, summoning his friends.  
  
Nuriko-chan! Chiriko-chan! Tamahome-chan! Hotohori-chan! Myojuan-chan! I need you, his voice whispered in each of the minds of his friends.  
  
Each of them stopped what they were doing and glowed red slightly as Chichiri's voice spoke to them.  
  
"I need you," he repeated in their minds. "Before it's too late!"  
  
The five of them immediately set off to Chichiri's apartment.  
  
The connection was lost as a whip suddenly fastened itself around Chichiri's neck. He couldn't keep a muffled cry of pain from escaping.  
  
Tasuki and Nakago both looked over at Chichiri, who pointed his staff at Soi and unleashed a Ki blast. Soi went flying backwards, squealing loudly.  
  
"That hurt!" she protested as she stood and advanced on Chichiri. He used another Ki blast on her.  
  
"Lekka Shien!" Tasuki yelled. Fire flew towards Nakago, who deflected it with a Ki blast of his own. Only this time, it was blue.  
  
Tasuki wasn't expecting the blast.  
  
Chichiri cried out Tasuki's name as he went flying backwards. Tasuki smashed into a wall and lay there. Nakago advanced on him slowly.  
  
"Stop this, Nakago," Chichiri said. "It's me you want, not him, no da."  
  
Nakago turned towards Chichiri. "You know what I want."  
  
"The shinzaho, no da," Chichiri said softly.  
  
"And you," Nakago said as he approached Chichiri. His hand touched Chichiri's face gently.  
  
Chichiri sat there impassively as Nakago traced his features. He only wanted Tasuki to touch him like that.  
  
Soi walked over, followed by Ashiteru and Muboshi. Tomo stood there silently. Suboshi and Amiboshi watched. They were the Dragons. And their leader wanted this particular blue-haired boy. What Nakago wanted, Nakago got.  
  
At least, that's how it usually worked.  
  
Tasuki opened his eyes, groaning softly. He saw Nakago touching Chichiri's face. Pain was in his eyes, though the injured boy knew better than to say or do anything to upset Nakago. Tasuki struggled to his feet, unnoticed, and listened.  
  
"Where is the shinzaho, Chichiri-chan?" Nakago asked.  
  
"I can't tell you, no da," Chichiri said quietly. He closed his eyes for a few moments.  
  
"Why not?" Nakago asked, a hint of anger in his blue eyes,  
  
"It-it's sealed away, no da," Chichiri told him. "That's all I know, no da."  
  
Tasuki didn't even know what a shinzaho was.  
  
Nakago frowned and gazed at Chichiri. He couldn't tell if Chichiri was lying or not.  
  
Chichiri watched Nakago. "Gomen nesai, no da, but I don't know exactly who it was sealed in."  
  
Nakago cupped the boy's face in his hands. Chichiri was speaking the truth, for his pulse was not racing; nor was he breathing hard.  
  
"How were you going to find it, Chichiri-chan?" Nakago pressed.  
  
"With my Ki, no da," Chichiri said. "But I am not strong enough yet, after you attacked me." He breathed deeply through the mask, sucking on the rich, pure oxygen.  
  
The tall man could see that Chichiri was having difficulty breathing, even with the oxygen mask on. He touched where the whip had been looped around Chichiri's neck and glared wordlessly at Soi.  
  
"Gomen," Soi whispered. "I had not realized he was hooked up to an oxygen tank."  
  
Nakago slapped her hard.  
  
While this occurred, the group who had been summoned finally arrived.  
  
Tasuki breathed a sigh of relief as he saw them, but he did not understand why Myojuan was there.  
  
Chichiri looked relieved as well, until Nakago gripped his shoulders hard.  
  
"You'd better be telling me the truth, Chichiri-chan," he said. The Dragon gang surrounded the two of them.  
  
"I am, no da, Nakago," Chichiri said. "So leave me be and go find it, no da."  
  
"Uh-uh, Chichiri," Nakago said. "I want you as well. You are my prize, for you are the only one who can rival me."  
  
Chichiri reached out, and his golden staff flew into his hands. He twirled it, and put it in a defensive position between himself and Nakago. "I am not a prize, Nakago. I am a person," he replied. "And I belong with Tasuki- chan." Chichiri focused his Ki and teleported himself over to Tasuki. The oxygen tank and mask had ported with him, but not the wheelchair. He clutched his staff tightly.  
  
Tasuki knelt beside Chichiri, touched his face gently, and took him into his arms. "Are you all right, koi?"  
  
"Hai." Chichiri smiled at him. "Aishiteru, Tasuki-chan, no da."  
  
Tasuki grinned back at him. "Wo ai ne, Ri-chan."  
  
"We're here, Chichiri-chan!" Tamahome yelled.  
  
He, Nuriko, Chiriko, Hotohori, and Myojuan ran in front of the two who were on the ground.  
  
Myojuan kneeled next to them and touched Chichiri.  
  
Chichiri was surprised to feel Ki radiating off of Myojuan and settling into himself. He could breath easier now, though it still hurt. And he still could not stand, for his ribs were still broken. But the trauma that Soi's whip had done to his throat had been healed.  
  
Myojuan sweatdropped when he saw the six of them looking at him in awe. "My real name is Mitsukake," he said finally.  
  
"I like it," Nuriko said, grinning at him.  
  
Hotohori was slightly jealous that the pretty boy was looking at Mitsukake like that.  
  
"Give me that boy!" Nakago snarled. He and the Dragons leapt forward, except for Suboshi and Amiboshi.  
  
In response, Chichiri's friends and love leapt forward to defend him.  
  
To be concluded 


	6. Revealing The Truth

Note: Sorry this conclusion has taken so long! If you want a sequel, tell me in your reviews. None of these characters belong to me. Contains shounen ai between Tasuki/Chichiri, and Nuriko/Hotohori!  
  
Revealing The Truth  
  
Part 6  
  
Tasuki bellowed, "Lekka Shien!"  
  
Fire erupted from his tessen and engulfed Soi, who shrieked in agony. She lashed out with her whip, and Tasuki barely dodged it.  
  
Tamahome and Hotohori were double-teaming on Tomo, who held them at bay. The three were at a stalemate, until Nuriko ran over.  
  
The lavender-haired youth grabbed the back of Tomo's shirt, as he sliced at Hotohori with his sword.  
  
Tomo was stunned that such a dainty-looking boy could restrain him, but he swiftly turned on Nuriko and began attacking.  
  
Muboshi attacked Mitsukake, who managed to dodge most of the blows.  
  
Chiriko was assisting Mitsukake as best as he could, while avoiding Ashiteru.  
  
Chichiri was using his staff to send out Ki blasts, the only way he could help his friends.  
  
Suboshi and Amiboshi stood there watching.  
  
Amiboshi was a friend of Tamahome's, so the twins were not interfering in this battle.  
  
Nakago advanced on Chichiri, who blasted him with his red Ki.  
  
The Dragon leader continued to walk forward.  
  
All of Chichiri's friends were busy fighting, so they didn't see it in time.  
  
Nakago grabbed Chichiri's shirt hard, and hoisted him into the air. "Where is the shinzaho?" he yelled, his blue eyes flashing in anger.  
  
Pain tore through Chichiri's broken ribs and he struggled with every breath he took. "I don't know," he shouted.  
  
Nakago shook him hard.  
  
A cry of pain made Nuriko, Chiriko, Hotohori, Tamahome, Mitsukake, and Tasuki turn towards Chichiri.  
  
The frail and injured blue-haired youth hung in Nakago's grasp. All could hear his raspy breathing.  
  
"Ri-chan!" Tasuki tried to fight his way over there, but Soi blocked him. "Get out of my way, damn it!" The ex gang-leader sent fire flaming at the girl, who managed to dodge it this time.  
  
"Chichiri-chan!" the others shouted. They, too, tried to come to Chichiri's aid.  
  
"Give me the shinzaho, or you will die!" Nakago vowed, as he unleashed his blue Ki on Chichiri.  
  
Chichiri screamed in agony, as waves of pain shot through him. "Tasuki- chan!" he cried in pain.  
  
Tasuki shouted Chichiri's name, as he saw the one he loved being tortured. He could feel Chichiri's pain as if it were his own.  
  
Red light belong to glow brightly around Tasuki and Chichiri both. It engulfed them, an red outline surrounding their bodies.  
  
Everyone else froze and watched the two.  
  
Soi attempted to use her whip on Tasuki again and it deflected.  
  
A strangled cry came out of her mouth.  
  
Tasuki turned towards Soi, and she suddenly found herself being flung away from him.  
  
The red-haired nineteen-year-old then began walking towards Nakago slowly.  
  
Nakago was in pain because of the sudden increase in Chichiri's own Ki. He dropped the boy on the ground.  
  
Chichiri was stunned to realize that his injuries were healing. He could breath more easily now than he had in weeks.  
  
Tasuki offered his hand to his lover, who took it and stood.  
  
The glowing light around them grew stronger as the two clasped hands.  
  
"They're using the power of the shinzaho!" Nakago snarled. "But where is it?"  
  
"Are you all right, Ri-chan?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"Hai, Tasuki-chan, no da. Let's teach Nakago a lesson," Chichiri said.  
  
"Hai."  
  
They turned towards Nakago, who suddenly looked very afraid.  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri began walking towards him together, holding hands.  
  
Muboshi and Tomo began attacking the rest of Chichiri's friends.  
  
Chichiri stopped. "Tasuki-chan, we must help them," he pleaded.  
  
Tasuki nodded.  
  
They still held hands, as each lifted a hand and pointed it towards their friends.  
  
Red light shot out of their hands and surrounded the others.  
  
"What is this?" Mitsukake asked in awe.  
  
"Good question," Chiriko breathed. "I have no idea."  
  
Tamahome could feel an increase in his strength. "Unbelievable…"  
  
Hotohori stared at his hands in awe. He had left his sword behind in the urgency to get here when Chichiri summoned him, but it had materialized. He looked at Nuriko.  
  
Nuriko stared back. He felt incredibly strong now.  
  
Red marks glowed on each of them now.  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri had glowing red marks, as well, in addition to light shining around them.  
  
The seven friends gazed at each other, before turning towards Nakago.  
  
Nakago knew there was no way he could win this fight.  
  
Chichiri and Tasuki approached Nakago.  
  
"Yammete, Nakago!" Chichiri shouted.  
  
"Hai," Tasuki seconded. "You cannot defeat us!"  
  
Their combined Ki threw Nakago backwards as they approached him.  
  
"We can't kill him, Tasuki-chan, no da," Chichiri told his lover.  
  
"Hai. But we can make sure that he doesn't hurt anyone ever again," Tasuki replied.  
  
They focused their Ki.  
  
Red light shone around Nakago, Soi, Ashiteru, Tomo, and Muboshi. The five of them began to fade from sight.  
  
"It's over, Nakago," Tasuki said.  
  
"One battle does not win a war, Chichiri!" Nakago swore. "I'll be back.  
  
Chichiri and Tasuki looked at each other. Their friends walked over, and the seven of them gazed at each other.  
  
To their surprise, an image appeared before them. It was what looked like an old woman.  
  
"Chichiri-chan," the figure said. "I see that you have managed to tap into the power of the shinzaho, along with your friends."  
  
"Hai, but I don't understand why, Taiitskun, no da." Chichiri looked at the figure.  
  
Taiitskun sighed. "I told you that the shinzaho was sealed away, Chichiri. The shinzaho sealed itself inside of the love you and Tasuki have for each other. Once you admitted it to each other, its power was yours to command."  
  
"Why us?" Tasuki interjected.  
  
"Because it is your destiny to guard the shinzaho, along with its Master, Chichiri," Taiitskun told him.  
  
"Oh. I guess I can live with that," Tasuki said wryly. He wouldn't mind protecting Chichiri for the rest of his life.  
  
Chichiri blushed slightly.  
  
"What about the rest of us?" Chiriko asked. Mitsukake stood next to the boy, who looked nervous.  
  
"Where do we fit in?" Nuriko questioned. Hotohori had somehow managed to grab his hand without him noticing.  
  
"It is your destiny as well. The shinzaho could be used to destroy the entire world." Taiitskun looked at them seriously. "And there is a second shinzaho as well. Do not let it fall into the hands of Nakago, or the world as you know it will cease to exist."  
  
"How can I make the shinzaho appear?" Chichiri spoke softly, his mahogany eyes showing weariness.  
  
"Release the full power of your love for Tasuki," Taiitskun told him.  
  
Chichiri's blush grew as he looked at Tasuki.  
  
The others averted their gaze.  
  
Tasuki could sense Chichiri's shyness, so he took the smaller youth in his arms and kissed him.  
  
Chichiri melted inside as Tasuki's soft lips covered his. A moan escaped from him, as he responded with fire.  
  
The shinzaho appeared before them, hovering and glowing with the same brilliant shade of red light.  
  
"Guard Chichiri well, Tasuki, and I pray that happiness is yours this time." Taiitskun faded from sight.  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri were too busy kissing to notice that Taiitskun had disappeared.  
  
Chiriko gaped at them in fascination. "This is excellent research," he murmured.  
  
Mitsukake covered the younger boy's eyes. "What do you say we leave them alone for now?" he asked the others.  
  
"Good idea," Tamahome said. "We'll let Chichiri give us a full explanation later." He ran off quickly, wanting to get home to his family.  
  
Nuriko nodded, and then became aware that Hotohori held his hand. Nuriko looked at the Crown Prince curiously.  
  
"Indeed," Hotohori said. He flushed and started to let go of the boy's hand.  
  
"Hotohori, would you like to walk me home?" Nuriko asked, a faint blush on his face.  
  
"Hai…"  
  
The two walked off together.  
  
Mitsukake practically dragged a protesting Chiriko away from the sight.  
  
Chichiri and Tasuki held the kiss, before breaking it.  
  
Tasuki's hands were under Chichiri's chin, tilting his face towards his.  
  
"He'll be back, Tasuki-chan," Chichiri said quietly. "He's right; 'One battle does not end a war.' And it's a war I'll fight with him of possession of the shinzaho." And for me, he added silently.  
  
"We'll be ready," Tasuki vowed, as he held Chichiri close.  
  
"Wo ai ne, Tasuki-chan, no da," Chichiri whispered.  
  
Tasuki smiled gently at Chichiri. "Aishiteru, Ri-chan," he whispered, as he kissed the one he loved once more.  
  
The two stood there together silently, unknowing of what the future held, especially with Nakago.  
  
But at this moment in time, all they cared about was each other as their lips met.  
  
The future would have to wait.  
  
The End 


End file.
